clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Swiss Ninja
Hello! I am Swiss Ninja. I am more active on the CP Fanon wiki, but if you want to talk to me here, do so. Yes, Answer me if you get this: Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Swiss Ninja! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Hi! Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 22:07, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm not going to help you. After how you just acted.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 04:19, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, you where. And I will not.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 04:22, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Don't attack others. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 04:28, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ... # 4:10 METRIC FOUND OUT MY PASSWORD # 4:10 ... IT IS TOO LATE # 4:10 ... THAT HAPPYFACE Yeah... My wiki My Lulz 04:23, October 25, 2009 (UTC) hi dont worry i know you are innocent IDK sk8r's page, or something. --I am Corai. (Fear me, mortal.) 22:12, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. --I am Corai. (Fear me, mortal.) 22:24, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I told Annie --I am Corai. (Fear me, mortal.) 22:44, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but right now I gotta think of some ideas, Chi Con needs better weapons for the Great fanon War. --I am Corai. (Fear me, mortal.) 22:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:What Did I do You blanked a talk page and said how you "hated Explorer". --Anniemoose98, Club Penguin Fanon Sysop, on CPW 00:17, April 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ok I will unban you now. --Anniemoose98, Club Penguin Fanon Sysop, on CPW 20:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC)